


Laundry Day

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor x Rose Guess the Author Event, F/M, Gen, Jackie is pissed, Tentoo destroys appliances, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Tentoo attempts to “improve” one of Jackie’s appliances... with predictable results.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29
Collections: Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author 1





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Guess The Author Event in the Doctor x Rose Discord. Nobody guessed me. 😂 The prompt; “Oh god, oh fuck... that was not the right button.” It screamed “Tentoo just screwed up!” to me.

“Oh God, oh fuck, that was not the right button…”

Rose’s eyes widened. “Still not used to the f-bombs from you, Doctor. And what happened?”

He nearly dove headfirst into the washer, having lost the sonic in his panic. 

“The F-bombs are courtesy of Donna,” he muttered by way of explanation. “Bit of an issue with the motherboard. Slight issue, nothing major…”

“What was that?” Jackie bellowed from the other side of the kitchen. The Doctor winced at the sharp tone. 

“Nothing, nothing,” he called.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?!”

“Again, nothing to worry about...” 

Her feet were heavy on the tile floor as she stomped towards the laundry room.  _ Rather reminiscent of a Cyberman, actually. _

“Oh, my God, what did you do to my bloomin’ washer? I told you to keep your half-alien paws off my appliances! After the microwave, and the waffle iron, and the toaster…”

“I did put a fire suppression system in the kitchen, you forgot about that…”

“Did you burn up my clothes?!”

Rose scoffed, “Of course he didn’t, Mum. The fire suppression system would have gone off.”

Jackie crossed her arms, glaring at the Doctor and ignoring Rose. “Did I hear you say something about the  _ wrong  _ button?”

The washer belched loudly. The trio stood silently shocked for a moment, then Jackie pushed the Doctor out of the way.

“I wouldn’t reach in there..ah, too late…” the Doctor warned.

Jackie screeched, quickly withdrawing her rainbow-slime covered hand. Rose quaked with silent laughter.

“Well, your tracksuits  _ are _ polyester, and frankly, a natural fiber probably wouldn’t have reacted to the molecular excitation by dissolving into… goo,” he explained, taking several steps backwards when he realized science would  _ not _ lead him down the path of forgiveness. 

Rose stood between them, rendering him out of striking distance. “Mum, you’ve been complainin’ about how you needed a washer. He just wanted save you some money.”

The Doctor nodded emphatically behind Rose.

Jackie smiled, and somehow that was more frightening than if she’d just yelled. Or slapped. “I can afford things like that now. That’s what’s nice about living in this universe. But you know what, Doctor?”

“What?” he asked, trying hard not to squeak.

“I’m still frugal. So, in a way, you are savin’ me some money. Because you’re marchin’ your arse outta here and buyin’ me a new washer! It better be delivered before seven, mind you, because that’s when Pete brings Tony home. His football kit will be filthy!”

The Doctor sighed. “That’s... fair.”

The washer gurgled, then spat rainbow goo onto the floor, splashing the clean tracksuit Jackie was wearing. Rose snorted laughter. Jackie’s eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched.

The Doctor grabbed her hand, and wordlessly, they ran. They had some shopping to do.

  
  
  



End file.
